Eternal Darness over Sqaud FEAR
by Reaper Kern
Summary: It's been 24 hours since last known contact with the F.E.A.R Squad, it's up to me, an old squad mate of there's, my name is Cpt. John Jackson and I have to figure out what happened and be able to find peace again?


Chapter 1: The introduction of it all.

"This is not a re..re...recording..." The sight of a television was seen as a person who was was a news reporter was trying to talk in front of a old hotel that was barricaded by police. A figure was standing in a door way as it raised it's arms and kept talking.

" Those who have sinned, comes with the rest of us..." The reporter looked at the camera as the figure walked back into the building closing the door. "This is not a recording...this is live footage..." The TV was fuzzy as the voice was distorted a bit. The TV went black as a figure all of a sudden appeared, with jet black hair hanging low and pale white skin.It was a little girl with fire in her eyes. "We're...coming...for you...John..." The little girl looked as if she was about to eat the face off, until the sound of a alarm clock went off and my eyes actually open. I walked over to the bathroom where I look at the mirror and see red hand marks on my throat and jaw. "Another damn dream..." I walk back to my bedroom where I was stationed on a military base in Washington. I picked up my cell phone and saw that I had eight missed calls "Shit...I must have been really out last night...why does she...keep appearing in my dreams?"

Further in the military base, one of the Generals in the base was walking down a hallway with a female sectary who was in her late 20's early 30's. "So...Capt. John Jackson, AKA " The Reaper." Was noted for having a high speed adoption rate to enveirment change. Also, was note for having odd "Abilities" such as lifting things with his mind, hearing other peoples thoughts...he's a Psi. Expert. We'll need him for the up coming mission. We lost contact with the F.E.A.R Squad 24 hours ago...call his cell again, hopefully he's awake for duty." "Yes, Sir." The General walked into his office where he sat looking at a blank computer screen. He opened the last file opened by F.E.A.R and reread the information about this "Little Girl" The more he read, the more he began to think that the U.S Government used her blood to create soldiers of Psi. making her their mother. He shook his head as he sat the file closed on his desk and began to remember the reports of men been burned alive when there was no fire around them and was placed as, "Accidental" or "Friendly fire"

I look at my cell phone and see it vibrate on the bed and heard the ring tone, "Tears don't fall" as i answer it. "Hello?" "Yes, Capt. John Jackson? I was trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours, is everything alright sir?" "Yes, I'm alright, what's the Emergency?" There was a silence on the other end as it began to get distorted as if the signal was weak. "There was a incident that we need your help with Capt. General MacArthur wants to see you in his office." "OK...thank you for letting me know. I'll see him right away, night." I hung up my cell and put on my combat boots and began to high tail it as I didn't want to lose another minute. I walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. "Come in" I opened it and saw the General sitting. He slowly raised as I went into a salute. "Sir!" The General saluted back. "At ease Captain. Please, have a seat." I nodded my head and sat down. "Captain, Group F.E.A.R, your old squad, went out of contact and it's been over 24 hours...We got a feeling something happened while on their last mission..." I slowly looked at the file knowing what it was. I looked back up at the General and asked, "Sir, what was their last Transmission?" I could see there was something, so, I did what I had to do. I looked right in his eyes and tapped into his mind and heard what he heard. The Screaming that the Helicopter was going and the one sound that haunted my dreams.

"We're...coming for you...John!' I jumped back a bit as the General just realized what i did. "Now you know why I hesitated to let you hear it on the recording...John...we want you to fine your old squad and tell us what happened...we need answers..." I sat back in my chair as I looked at him as if I didn't know what to say. My old squad was most likely dead, but then again, they all pulled out in tough spots before. Finally I fought the words out of my throat, "Where and when?"

The General looked at me and sighed. He then said, "I want you to go to Arizona, where Alma's factory was at." I nodded my head and slowly stood up, saluted, and made my way to my room where I put on my Armour which was pretty much like Point mans, but instead of blue and light gray, mine was red and black. What i didn't know was, I was taking a ride to hell for I wouldn't be expecting for whats to come. I prayed to god for safety on the long Helicopter ride over, and that I don't even think was answered to me.


End file.
